About Us
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Lima waktu, lima cerita. Karena waktu berjalan seiring langkah kaki / Theme 2 : Time / Pair : All x Nagi
1. Chapter 1 - Season

**About Us**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Romance**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, diksi amburegul, EYD ameseyu, AU, Shonen-ai**

 **All** **x Nagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Theme : Season (Kisetsu)_

* * *

 _ **Haru**_ _ **(Spring)**_

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Siswa maupun siswi SMP Kunugigaoka berbondong-bondong ke sekolah dengan semangat. Langit cerah berwarna biru terang dibumbuhi awan putih berarak lembut, menemani langkah kaki siswa. Musim semi mencapai puncaknya, sudah menjadi tradisi untuk memulai hal yang baru. Namun, nampaknya tradisi tersebut tak berlaku pada pemuda bersurai madu ini. Langkahnya terkesan malas dan menyeret, berkali-kali dirinya menguap, efek karena tidur terlalu larut. Bermain game _galge_ hingga terkantuk-kantuk agaknya sudah menjadi aktivitas wajib ketika liburan sedang berlangsung atau malam minggu. Kebiasaan tersebut tak berubah dari satu musim ke musim yang lain. Bahkan sang sobat –pemilik rambut antena sampai kewalahan mengurus pemuda bernama Maehara Hiroto ini.

Mata panda terukir di paras rupawannya, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan lesu. Tatapan heran orang sekitar ia abaikan. Kakinya menyusuri jalanan penuh pohon sakura yang berjajar apik. Seketika Maehara tertegun.

Helai biru yang berkibar direngkuh angin semilir musim semi, sedikit ternoda dengan guguran bunga sakura, iris secerah langit berkerlip, menyilaukan mata Maehara. Bibir ranumnya mengulas perangai manis serta semburat kemerahan melukis pipinya yang seempuk kapas.

 _Honey_ dan _Azure_ bertabrakan, saling merefleksikan perasaan masing-masing. Satu tanya yang lain takjub.

" _A-ano_ … ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Suara selembut sutera terpintal mulus dari labium kemerahan, lembut, seperti nyanyin penghantar tidur. Maehara merasa bisa tidur saat itu juga.

"Ha-Halo ?" Telapak tangannya mengibas di depan wajah Maehara. Sedetik kemudian, Maehara menangkap pergelangan tangan mungil itu, menggenggamnya lembut seperti vas rentan pecah.

"Siapa namamu, peri sakura yang manis ?" Ujarnya sembari mengecup punggung tangannya. Sekejap mata, kedua pipi pemuda itu diwarnai oleh rona merah. Maehara terkagum-kagum, makhluk di depannya benar-benar manis.

"To-tolong tanganku…." Ujarnya lirih. Maehara terkesiap, cepat-cepat jemarinya melepas pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

"Maaf…"

Pemuda itu mengangguk malu-malu. Rona merah masih melekat manis dikedua pipi tembemnya.

"Jadi, namamu siapa, peri sakura ?" Tanya Maehara sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Shiota Nagisa, panggil Nagisa saja" Jawabnya.

"Heee, nama yang manis seperti orangnya. Aku Maehara Hiroto" Ujar Maehara seraya pasang senyum lima jari.

"Salam kenal, Maehara- _kun_ " Ujar Nagisa.

"Hiroto" Ucap Maehara.

"Maaf ?" Nagisa memastikan, takutnya pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Panggil aku Hiroto, peri sakura" Maehara mengulang, sedikit menggoda.

"Namaku Nagisa"

"Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku untukmu"

"Hah ?"

Nagisa hendak bersua, terhenti ketika genggaman jemari melingkar apik di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi upacara akan dimulai, ayo kita harus cepat !" Ujar Maehara, menarik lembut Nagisa dan berlari menyusuri jalan.

Musim semi ini, Maehara kembali merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

* * *

 _ **Tsuyu (Rainy)**_

* * *

Nagisa berlari kencang, menerjang hujan, membelah angin, mengabaikan gemuruh petir. Tujuannya saat ini adalah mencari tempat teduh agar bajunya tak terlalu basah kuyup. Terpaksa, tasnya ia gunakan sebagai pengganti payung. Salahkan dirinya yang melewatkan ramalan cuaca di televisi karena terlalu yakin dengan visinya. Dan berakhir tak membawa payung atau jas hujan. Dirinya sempat berpikir untuk tinggal di sekolah sedikit lebih lama, kalau saja pada saat itu sekolah tak menjadi gedung _horror_ dengan cerita penuh misteri. Dan ia yakin sekali kalau hujan ini takkan berhenti sampai malam nanti.

Nagisa berhenti sejenak, pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru, mencari tempat berteduh paling cocok. Seketika kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah kuil di ujung jalan. Segera, ia kembali menerobos hujan, berlari memasuki gerbang kuil.

"Asano- _kun_ ?"

Tepat pada saat ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat teduh sekitar kuil, dirinya mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang stroberi. Nampaknya pemuda tersebut tengah berteduh juga.

"Ah, hai Shiota" Suara tenor miliknya menyapa Nagisa singkat dan sedikit tak acuh.

"Menunggu hujan juga ?" Tanya Nagisa sembari menepuk area bajunya, menghalangi air meresap ke atom baju.

"Kau pikir ?" Asano berbalik tanya sembari melirik tajam pada Nagisa.

"Oh, kupikir sembari menunggu jemputan, hehehe" Ujarnya kikuk, jemarinya menggaruk tengkuk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Kemarilah, duduk di sebelahku. Kau tak ingin berdiri juga kan ?" Tawarnya. Nagisa mengangguk ragu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Asano. Tangannya mengibas area pundak, mengusir titik-titik air agar tak menyerap ke atom baju. Sedangkan Asano menyaksikan melalui sudut matanya. Seketika tangannya mengobrak abrik tas, hendak mencari sesuatu. Nagisa masih sibuk mengibaskan tangan, hingga sebuah tipis bertengger indah di kepalanya. Jemarinya menyentuh benda tersebut, sebuah kain tipis berwarna putih.

'Handuk ?'

"Pakai untuk mengeringkan bajumu" Asano berujar, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Terima ka-"

HATCHIM !

Nagisa bersin, memotong ucapannya sendiri. Bersinnya lumayan keras hingga menyebabkan gema cukup keras pula. Nagisa mengutuk dirinya, bisa-bisanya bersin di waktu yang tidak tepat. Suasana mendadak _awkward_. Nagisa bingung mau bilang apa, sedangkan si pemuda iris violet itu memandanganya intens.

"Kau kedinginan ?" Tanya Asano, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Sedikit, tapi aku sudah biasa-"

HATCHIM. HATCHIM.

Nagisa bersin untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mulai panik, jika tak segera menghangatkan diri, bisa jadi besok ia tepar terkena flu.

"Sudah biasa katamu ?" Asano terkekeh.

Bibir Nagisa mengerucut, setengah batinnya merutuki dirinya, setengahnya lagi bersumpah serapah kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Nagisa masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tak menyadari sepasang tangan melingkari bahunya posesif sembari menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat.

"Asano-"

"Diam. Kau kedinginan, kan ?"

Nagisa mengangguk kecil, lengannya ikut melingkar di pinggang Asano, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidangnya. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantung berdetak abnormal. Aroma _Chamomile_ menggelitik penciumannya, membuatnya rileks seketika. Suara rinai hujan tak lagi terdengar, terhalang lengannya. Nagisa dibuai kenyamanan oleh lengan kokoh milik Asano.

Pada hari itu, Nagisa gagal paham dengan sikap Asano Gakushuu.

* * *

 _ **Natsu (Summer)**_

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik, berdiri angkuh meraja pada siang hari kala itu, lazuardi mewarnai horizon luas, terbumbuhi kapas putih selembut kapuk, dedaunan saling bergesek, menimbulkan irama selaras paduan suara, bunga menari-nari, menikmati ayunan sang angin berhembus lembut, suara jangkrik seakan menyanyikan simfoni kehidupan.

"Oi, Nagisa, tangkap ini !" Seru pemuda berambut _navy_ sembari melemparkan bola putih dan diterima baik oleh sang lawan.

"Istirahat dulu, yuk ! Kita sudah satu jam latihan tanpa henti" Pinta pemuda bluenette, peluh membasahi kening dan pipinya.

"Belum, kita masih dua lemparan lho !" Ujar pemuda _navy_.

Sang bluenette memutar bola matanya malas sembari melempar bola putih itu. Ia lelah menanggapi kawannya yang hiperaktif dan pada musim panas menyengat seperti ini alih-alih semangatnya menyurut justru ia makin bersemangat.

"Istirahat dulu, Sugino" Nagisa kembali meminta.

"Lima menit saja yah !"

"Kau pikir aku bisa memulihkan tenagaku secepat itu ? Lima belas menit !" Tukas Nagisa jengkel.

Nagisa menghampiri pohon terdekat, bersandar pada batang pohon, melepas penat yang merengkuh kedua pundaknya. Peluh membanjiri paras manisnya, menyiratkan terlalu banyak ion tubuh yang diproduksi. Jemarinya meraih botol minum yang sejak tadi terabai, meneguknya hingga habis setengah botol. Keping _Aqua_ -nya mengamati gerak-gerik Sugino, pemuda tersebut masih asyik bermain baseball sendiri.

Nagisa menguap lebar, kekurangan tidur disebabkan insomnia selama liburan musim panas ini, alhasil ia berhasil berlabuh ke _Lala land_ pada sekitar pukul dua pagi. Ia sudah berencana bangun agak siangan dari biasanya. Seribu sayang, pada pagi buta sekali dan matahari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya, Sugino menyelinap masuk kamarnya, mengguncang tubuhnya dengan brutal, menyeretnya hingga ke bukit sekolah ini. Nagisa tak habis pikir dengan penalaran abstrak kawannya ini.

"NAGISA, AWAAAAS !"

JEDUAAAAK !

Nagisa tak dapat memikirkan apa yang terjadi, kepalanya terlampau sakit terhantam sesuatu, _Double hit_ , jidatnya tertimpa benda, belakang kepalanya terbentur batang pohon. Pandangannya mengabur, pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri, lututnya melemas, perlahan tubuh mungilnya merosot ke bawah, spiral imajiner menggantikan iris sebiru langit.

"Kau tak apa ?" Tanya Sugino memastikan. Tak ada jawaban, Nagisa masih sibuk mengaduh. Sugino menyibak poni Nagisa, jidatnya memerah bulat dan membengkak seperti kue dango. Oke, ia kelewatan, sebenarnya ia yang melempar bola baseball ke arah Nagisa untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan terjadilah hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini

Sugino menghela nafasnya, Nagisa dibaringkan di atas rumput, sedangkan paha milik Sugino dijadikan bantal sementara, tangannya menarik kotak kedap panas berisi es krim dan puding untuk dimakan bersama Nagisa nanti, jemarinya mengambil sedikit es batu lalu menaruhnya di atas handuk putih, setelah itu mengompres kening memar Nagisa.

"Ukh…"

"Masih sakit ?"

Nagisa menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis, "Sedikit lebih baik, terima kasih"

Sugino mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memanas, rona merah tercetak indah di kedua pipinya. Sugino terbungkam, asyik memandangi hamparan ilalang yang bergoyak dipermainkan angin. Detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari bahwa Nagisa terlelap, Sugino menahan senyum, lantas menghapus jarak diantar mereka. Bibir ranumnya mengecup lembut kening bengkak Nagisa, penuh perasaan dan dalam.

Musim panas tahun ini adalah yang terpanas menurut Sugino.

* * *

 _ **Aki (Autumn)**_

* * *

Isogai melewati koridor panjang, detakan sepatu menggema seirama getar jantung, bau antiseptik memenuhi hidung, menyempitkan paru-paru. Banyak suster berlalu lalang, masuk dari kamar satu ke kamr lain. Isogai bersenandung riang seraya bersiul, tampak menikmati hari itu. Ia melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, guguran daun mapple menyapanya, seperti hendak mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' pada Isogai.

"Hei, katakan sekali lagi…"

Pemuda dalam gendongan di punggungnya itu mulai angkat bicara, akan bersua sesuatu yang mengganjal di kerongkongan semenjak tadi.

"Apakah aku berat ?" Tanyanya.

Isogai terkekeh, "Kau mungkin harus makan lebih banyak lagi, Nagisa" Ujarnya. Pemuda yang kerap disapa Nagisa itu cemberut.

 _Ringan. Lebih ringan dari biasanya._

Mimik wajah Isogai seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik, senyum hangat yang selalu terpatri mendadak luntur seperti tinta hitam terkena hujan, abstrak, tak dapat dibaca. Sinar matanya meredup sendu, bercampur dengan duka lara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Tanya Isogai.

"Hm, baik saja kurasa. Yah, tadi pagi tangan kiriku tak bisa digerakkan, tapi setelah itu semua baik-baik saja" Jelasnya santai.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau memintaku untuk membawamu ke atap ?" Isogai kembali bertanya.

"Ganti suasana. Aku bosan di kamar" Jawabnya.

"Di luar dingin lho" Ujar Isogai.

"Tentu saja. Ini musim gugur, kan ?" Ucap Nagisa. Isogai mengangguk-angguk.

Sesampainya di atap, Nagisa didudukkan pada sebuah bangku. Udara pada saat itu dingin, seperti hendak membekukan nadi, karbon dioksida mengepul menjadi uap, mengudara ke angkasa luas.

" _Ha'i_ , kita sudah sampai, tuan puteri"

"Ugh, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Yuuma" Nagisa memprotes.

"Kenapa ? Aku kan sayang kamu" Ujar Isogai.

"Tetap saja, aku kan laki-la –eh, kau tak tidur, Yuuma ?" Tanya Nagisa sembari menyipitkan matanya. Isogai terkesiap.

"A-apaan ? Aku kemarin malam tidur nyenyak kok" Sanggahnya, memalingkan paras tampannya dari jarak pandang pemuda bluenette. Nagisa mengernyit, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, jemarinya menyentuh lembut permukaan pipi Isogai, mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arahnya.

"Jangan berbohong, apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah ? Apakah ketua dewan menyulitkan kelas kita lagi ? Atau Karma- _kun_ berulah lagi dan mendapat skors ? Hei, jelaskan apa yang terjadi ?" Nagisa menghujam Isogai dengan pertanyaan bak menghunus dadanya dengan seribu mata pisau. Isogai tertunduk, tak berniat menjawab.

' _Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, setiap kali aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu…'_

 _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_ perlahan-lahan menggerogoti hidup Nagisa. Sebuah penyakit gangguan syaraf motorik yang menyerang _Cerebellum_ dan _Medulla Oblongata_ , membuat penderita lambat laun akan kehilangan pergerakannya. Isogai meneguk ludah ketika ia mendengar dari teman merahnya.

"Ah~ bodohnya aku, ini pasti gara-gara aku kan ? Maaf ya, lagi-lagi membuatmu khawatir, Yuuma " Nagisa tersenyum getir. Isogai seperti tersambar petir.

" _Nee_ , Yuuma, bisa kita akhiri saja hubungan ini ?" Pinta Nagisa lirih. Isogai terbeliak.

"Hah ? Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Nagisa ?" Isogai berkelit tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, Yuuma" Ujar Nagisa.

"Kau minta kita berakhir ? Coba kudengar, kali ini apa alasanmu ?" Tukas Isogai sengit.

"Masih sama. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, itu saja. Lagipula tinggal menunggu waktu, apabila seluruh tubuhku berhenti bekerja termasuk detak jantungku, aku tak ingin kau terbebani" Ujar Nagisa.

Isogai meringis merasakan Nagisa pesimis. Mentalnya dipukul telak oleh realita kejam, menargetnya dengan ribuan panah siksa, menjeratnya dengan sangkar serupa kerangkeng abadi, menjebaknya dalam opera panjang penuh uraian air mata bernama kehidupan. Isogai melihat Shiota Nagisa lebih rapuh dari biasanya.

"Aku tak peduli, kau takkan mati Nagisa, kau akan selalu disini bersamaku" Isogai menggenggam erat tangan Nagisa yang masih setia menempel pada pipinya.

"Aku bukan seorang tokoh utama dalam novel, aku bukan seorang tuan dari negeri dongeng, aku bukan seorang yang sempurna. Lalu kau bisa berharap apa ?" Nagisa mulai putus asa.

"Kau memang bukan seorang yang kau sebutkan tadi, Nagisa. Tapi, aku ingin kau jadi seorang yang kuat untuk melawan penyakit ini, berusaha hidup untuk masa depan dan tak berhenti berharap" Timpal Isogai tak gentar.

"Tapi.. a-aku-"

"Jangan bilang tidak bisa sebelum kau mencobanya. Keajaiban bisa terjadi kapanpun dan dimanapun, Nagisa, selama kau terus berusaha dan berharap. Bukankah kau yang bilang padaku bahwa tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini ?"

Angin dingin khas musim gugur menghempas beberapa daun mapple, bersamaan dengan gerak cepat Isogai merengkuh Nagisa dalam dekapannya. Nagisa membatu, setiap kalimat Isogai membuat hatinya menggelepar hingga bergetar dengan irama cepat. Saat itulah Nagisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keputusaasaan.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali yah, Yuuma" ujar Nagisa berbisik di telinga Isogai.

Tali rengkuh terlepas, memberi sedikit jarak walau lilitan rengkuh belum sepenuhnya terkoyak. Senyum simpul terpatri indah pada wajah Isogai.

"Kau boleh menyebutku seperti itu yang jelas kau berjanji padaku, Nagisa; kau harus sembuh" Isogai menuntut pada Nagisa, jari kelingking diulur.

Nagisa tersenyum tipis, kelingking yang terulur disambut dengan sepenuh hati.

"Pegang janjiku tapi jangan terlalu erat karena bisa saja janji ini mengikatmu terlalu kuat dan menyeretmu pada lubang kesedihan"

" _Un_ , tentu saja"

Udara yang menusuk dan kering serta jemuran yang bergelantungan disapa angin musim gugur telah menjadi saksi bisu janji Nagisa pada Isogai.

* * *

 _ **Fuyu (Winter)**_

* * *

Hiruk pikuk dan kebisingan luar biasa serta sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai licin menjadi _backsound_ untuk salah satu potrait kehidupan berlatar bandara ini, sepertinya membuat pemuda bergerak resah seorang pemuda bersurai merah terabaikan. Syal dirapatkan, jemari saling bergesekkan, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Kristal salju di jendela yang dingin, suara salju yang terlihat cantik di kesunyian, memperlihatkan padanya hari-hari lembut yang ia pikir akan terus berlanjut selamanya. Notifikasi ponsel tak diacuhkan berapa kali bergetar dalam sakunya. Ia tahu, jika mempedulikannya maka batal sudah niatnya.

"Sudah mengabari Nagisa ?" Tanya pemuda surai madu. Si merah terlonjak, tak menyadari eksistensi seseorang di sampingnya.

"Oh, maaf, aku mengagetkanmu yah ?" Pemuda dengan mata berselaput _honey_ itu tersenyum geli.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, Maehara ?" Pemuda bermanik tembaga berucap takjub.

"Baru kok. Yah, paling tidak masih sempatlah melihat wajah gelisah seorang Akabane Karma tak bertemu Nagisa" Ujarnya setengah menggoda. Karma mendecak sebal, ketika satu nama yang paling tak ingin ia dengar sekarang terselip dalam kalimat Maehara.

"Seriusan deh, aku tak begitu paham masalahmu dengan Nagisa sampai kau akan pindah ke Jerman segala" Ujar Maehara memberi komentar.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Urusanku dong, Nagisa itu sahabatku juga. Asal kau tahu, sekarang Nagisa tak pernah ketawa-ketiwi seperti dulu lagi semenjak kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian, untuk senyum saja memaksa sekali" Karma meneguk ludah pahit. Begitu besarkah rasa cintanya pada seorang Karma ?

"Aku hanya akan mempermainkannya nanti jika tetap menjaga hubungan ini" Ujar Karma, artikulasinya teredam fabrik syal.

"Hah ? Kau selama ini mempermainkannya ? Hei, kau ini baru saja bermain dengan hati orang lho, itu sakit sekali tahu !" Decihan dari Maehara mengakhiri khotbah singkatnya. Karma memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tak tahu letak permasalahannya" Keluh Karma pada Maehara.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau hanya berucap sepatah dua patah tentang masalahmu dengan Nagisa, oh tuan Akabane ?" Maehara gregetan, jemarinya siap mencekik leher Karma.

"Nah, lebih baik kau diam saja"

" _Che_ , Kau benar-benar tak akan rujuk dengan Nagisa ?" Tanya Maehara sedikit putus asa.

"Aku tak berharap banyak, selama dia tak membenciku itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Ucapnya.

"Siapa juga yang membencimu ?" Sahut seorang pemuda. Karma mengalihkan atensi, mendapati pemuda bluenette berdiri di belakangnya tengah terengah-engah. Seluruh otot Karma mengejang seakan serentak melakukan kontraksi.

"Ba-Bagaiman-"

"Berterima kasihlah pada ketua kelas yang memberi tahuku" Ujar Nagisa memotong ucapan Karma.

"Isogai.." Desisnya. Netra milik Nagisa menyayu lembut, menyiratkan rasa sedihnya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pergi ?" Tanya Nagisa meminta penjelasan.

"Untuk apa ? Aku dan kau bukan apa-apa lagi" Jawab Karma.

"Bukan apa-apa ? Lalu, kau tak menganggapku teman lagi ? Oke, aku akan pulang" Putusnya. Membalikkan badannya hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu" Karma mencengkeram kuat lengan Nagisa. Sang bluenette mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Baiklah, kau boleh disini" Senyum simpul terlukis di bibir Nagisa.

" _Nee_ , Karma- _kun_ , sebelum kau pergi ada satu permintaan dariku" Ujar Nagisa.

"Hm, apa itu ?"

"Putuskan aku dengan baik" Pinta Nagisa lirih.

"Huh ? Maksudmu ?" Dahi Karma sontak mengernyit, tak paham dengan kalimat Nagisa.

"Putuskan aku dengan baik dan benar, pada saat itu kau mengakhiri hubungan ini hanya lewat telepon. Jujur saja aku tak terima, Maka dari itu aku memintamu memutuskanku dengan layak, setelah itu aku akan pulang dengan hati yang retak" Jelasnya.

Sederet kalimat sederhana namun menohok telak pada rongga dada Karma. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, enggan bersuara barang satu nada pun.

"Kita masih bisa berteman, kan ?" Kalimat interogatif terucap manis oleh Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu" Nagisa kembali mengulas senyum simpul.

"Shiota Nagisa.." Panggilnya lamat-lamat, mencoba mengukir pada hatinya yang paling dalam, menandai bahwa seorang Shiota Nagisa pernah terpenjara di hati seorang Akabane Karma. Jemarinya menaut jari tangan mungil Nagisa.

"Iya ?"

Mengambil nafas sejenak, "Mulai hari ini, hubungan kita telah berakhir, kau dan aku bukan lagi 'kita'"

"Tentu saja !"

Detik berikutnya, Nagisa sudah jatuh dalam dekapan Karma, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya erat, tak ingin dilepaskan. Aroma _Apple_ dihisap kuat-kuat hingga memenuhi paru-paru.

"Aku tak berniat mengganggu kalian lho ya, hanya saja pesawatnya Karma sebentar lagi akan lepas landas"

Oh, mereka melupakan eksistensi seorang Maehara Hiroto, mempersilahkannya menonton adegan telenovela gratis. Rengkuhan diberi spasi, keduanya sama-sama memerah. Maehara memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kalau mau dilanjut, ya _monggo_ , tapi jangan lama-lama" Ujar Maehara. Nagisa terkekeh, Karma menghela nafas lelah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Karma- _kun_. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu dan _Calon Tunanganmu_ " Ujar Nagisa, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Calon tunanganmu'.

"Tentu saja" Ucapnya sedikit meringis.

"Kami –seluruh 3-E pasti akan merindukanmu" Ucap Maehara. Karma mengangguk singkat.

"Um, aku berangkat. Sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman yah" Ujar Karma sembari menenteng tas besar.

"Selamat tinggal, Karma- _kun_ "

"Selamat tinggal, Nagisa- _kun_ "

Karma melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Maehara dan Nagisa di tengah-tengah lalu lalang orang-orang, berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang dan melempar senyum, sebelum memasuki kabin dan menghilang ditelan keramaian.

Musim dingin ke-lima belasnya dan kisah kasihnya dengan Nagisa telah menjadi sebuah epilog semata.

* * *

 **Theme 1 : END**

* * *

 **HALOOOOO~~~**

 **ADA YANG KANGEN ARISA GAK ?! /Gak ada**

 **Sebelumnya Arisa mau sungkem minta maaf dulu, karena liburan kemarin kagak ngepost fict baru.. padahal selama liburan kemarin Cuma nangkring dirumah doang T^T dan, sialnya saat itu saya langsung jadi kebo, tidur mulu nunggu buka puasa /njiiir**

 **Jadi kalau mau ngelanjutin fict itu kalau gak pas sahur atau mau tidur T^T**

 **Ini rencananya bakal dibuat multichap yang setiap chap-nya itu beda tema, kalau mau request tema silahkan dan itu sangat membantu saya sekali. lalu, pairing diusahakan gak cuma lima ini doang, bisa gonta-ganti kok :v**

 **I hope you like it, guys !**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima..**

 **But, No for FLAME..**

 **Am 28.07.2015**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


	2. Chapter 2 - Time

**About Us**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Romance**

 **Gaje,abal,aneh,EYD amburadul, diksi belepotan, Typo(s) epliwel, AU, Sho-ai**

 **All x Nagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter 2 : Jikan (Time)_

* * *

 _ **Asa (Morning)**_

* * *

Namanya Norita Yuuji, siswa tahun ketiga jurusan Sosial SMA Kunugigaoka. Pagi itu, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima. Langkah kakinya ringan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi nan sunyi. Jemarinya merapihkan –menjabrikkan rambut kehitamannya. Sesekali dasinya ditarik ulur menyesuaikan kerah leher, tak lupa membenahi kemeja keabuan yang membalut tubuhnya.

3-A…. 3-B….. 3-C…. 3-D…..

Aha, ini dia kelas 2-A yang ia cari semenjak tadi !

Ia melongokkan kepalanya sedikit, mencari-cari surai sebiru horizon yang membuainya dalam keindahan jatuh cinta. Selaput itu menangkap sesosok pemuda biru tengah mengetik. Jemari lentiknya menari-nari di atas papan ketik, lincah. Atensinya terpusat pada layar tipis beradiasi, terkadang kedua irisnya beralih pada lembar kertas fotokopi.

Yuuji nyengir. Ia berbalik, kembali merapihkan penampilan yang sebenarnya sudah keren. Setelah selesai dengan segala persiapan, ia melangkah pasti ke arah depan pintu. Terlihat disana, ada seorang gadis tengah mengatur seragamnya di depan kaca pintu kelas.

"Ehm, permisi dek…"

Si gadis menoleh, seketika mengernyitkan kening, "Iya, _senpai_ ? cari siapa ya ?"

"Shiota Nagisa ada ?"

"Nagisa ?" Kerutan di dahinya semakin kentara jelas.

"Ada atau tidak ?" Yuuji mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Seharusnya _senpai_ tahu kalau dia ada, dari tadi _senpai_ sudah mengintip bukan ?" Ujar si gadis penuh tanya. Yuuji mati gaya.

"Pokoknya panggilkan dia, bilang padanya ada keperluan penting !" Titahnya.

"Ya, ya aku panggilkan" Ujar si gadis ogah-ogahan.

Menit berikutnya pemuda biru itu sudah di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya. Yuuji pasang tampang ganteng sedangkan raut muka Nagisa bak orang hilang.

"Ada apa, _senpai_ ?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Ah, sebelum itu perkenalkan, aku Norita Yuuji, senior kelas tiga jurusan Sosial paling ganteng dan keren ! Salam kenal Nagisa _-chan_ !"

Nagisa mengerutkan dahi tak suka, "Ada keperluan apa ?"

"Begini.. em… _To the point_ saja… aku suka padamu" Ungkapnya blak-blakkan.

Seketika mimik wajah Nagisa berubah menjadi ekspresi _siapa-elo-siapa-gue_ dengan tak elitnya.

"Maaf, aku tak mengerti maksudmu, tolong seriuslah, aku tak harus membuang waktuku dengan ini.." Ujar Nagisa sedikit ketus.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru sih ? aku'kan ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, oh ya… berikan aku nomor ponselmu, akun _Facebook_ , akun _Twitter_ , Pin BBM, LINE, Instagram…"

"Sebentar ! _Senpai_ mau menerorku ? Aku tak bisa memberikan akun pribadiku pada sembarang orang !" Ucap Nagisa memotong ucapan Yuuji.

"Ayolah…" Yuuji memasang wajah memohon.

"Tapi, aku-"

"SHIOTA NAGISA ! SELESAIKAN PROPOSAL BULAN BAHASA SEKARANG JUGA !"

Telinga Nagisa terasa pengang berkat teriakan ketua panitia alias Kataoka Megu. Gadis itu tengah memandang garang padanya. Nagisa seketika jiper. Kembali, ia tolehkan kepalanya pada sang senior.

"Aku masuk dulu, _senpai_ " Pamitnya.

"Ah tunggu, Nagisa- _chan_ !" Cegahnya sembari menahan lengan Nagisa.

"Apa ?"

"Istirahat nanti kita sambung lagi, yah ?" Pinta Yuuji.

"emm, kalau aku tidak sibuk" Ujar Nagisa.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban ya !" Yuuji berucap. Nagisa mengangguk pelan, sebelum meninggalkan Yuuji terambang pada daun pintu.

* * *

 _ **Hiruma (Daytime)**_

* * *

Sial. Silahkan tambahkan pada namaku. Kimura 'sial' Masayoshi. Oh, jika perlu beri aku julukan Kimura si makhluk sial tapi JUSTICE.

Yep, jangan tanyakan aku mengapa aku bisa begini. Ini dimulai ketika aku bangun, sialnya alarm bututku kehabisan baterai. Walhasil, aku harus terbirit-birit pergi ke sekolah. Di saat sampai, aku berhadapan dengan guru tatib karena terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit. Setelah itu aku menulis surat pelanggaran dan mencari tanda tangan guru kesiswaan serta guru pengajar. Sialnya (lagi) aku tak menemukan guru kesiswaan itu.

ARRGH ! bikin pusing saja.

Akhirnya yang kulakukan adalah mempalsukan tanda tangannya (kebetulan aku pernah melihatnya) dan memasuki kelas serta menyerahkan kertas pelanggaran pada guru pengajar. Dan inilah yang paling sial, ketika aku sudah duduk dibangku tersayangku, guru pengajar itu menyerahkan selembar kertas penuh angka. Dalam sekejap, aku melongo bak diberi segelas teh rasa daging sapi.

"Lho, kamu lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan ?" Ujar si guru pengajar, sedangkan aku hanya makin merutuk dalam hati. Ketika hasil ulangan dibagikan, aku hanya pasrah saat guru matematika itu menceramahiku panjang lebar dan menyuruhku belajar lagi.

Dengan hati yang luar biasa dongkol, aku melangkah ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku bertulis rumus yang –katanya– dapat membantuku belajar.

Aku menyusuri gang sempit diantara rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapih. Jemari telunjukku yang menjulur mulai menyusuri nama demi nama buku bersampul itu, hingga telunjuk pucat porselen hampir bersentuhan dengan jemariku. Aku terkesiap, setengah memekik saking terkejutnya.

"Na-Nagisa ?!" Pekikku.

"Oh, Kimura- _kun_ ternyata. Huff, kau mengagetkanku tahu !" Ujar pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu !" Ucapku, tak sengaja meninggikan oktaf.

" _Ssstt…"_ Desisnya sembari menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Kau mengganggu orang yang sedang membaca, Kimura- _kun_ "

 _Oh, sial !_

Aku berumpat lirih, entah dengan kekuatan sihir apa, pemuda di depanku ini mampu membuat debar jantungku lebih cepat, secepat ketika dikejar guru BK karena ketahuan menyusup saat terlambat.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Nagisa, alisnya naik sebelah.

"Memangnya salah jika seorang murid berada di perpustakaan ?" Tanyaku balik.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan, biasanya jam segini sudah tepar di bangku atau taman" jelasnya.

"Wah, kau sampai tahu kebiasaanku, jangan-jangan kau _stalker_ yah ?"

"Kalau iya kenapa ?"

Frasanya membekukanku dalam sekejap. Mataku mengerjap cepat, setiap sel-sel otakku mencoba mencerna kalimat Nagisa.

"Sebentar, Nagisa. Jadi selama ini kamu.."

"Ya bohonglah ! Untuk apa aku jadi _stalker_ -mu ?" Ucapnya. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Oh, kukira"

"Jadi butuh bantuan, Kimura- _kun_ ?" Tanya Nagisa.

" _Errrr_ …. Aku butuh buku panduan belajar matematika"

"Matematika ?" Nagisa mengerutkan kening.

"Aku baru saja dapat nilai jelek saat ulangan Matematika"

"Daripada belajar dari buku, lebih baik belajar pada teman yang mengerti saja" Ujarnya memberi saran.

"Ya, aku mau saja, tapi dengan siapa aku harus meminta tolong ?" Tanyaku.

"Bisa pada Karma atau Asano- _kun_ mungkin ? Kau tahulah mereka itu jenius" Usulnya.

"Aku tidak mau !" Tolakku spontan.

Yah, siapa juga yang tak kenal dengan Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu ? Walau yang satu tukang jotos yang satu lagi tukang melotot tapi otaknya jos tiada banding. Tetap saja, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa aku gila dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

"Eh, kenapa ? Setidaknya mereka bisa membantumu bukan ?" Tanya Nagisa sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Aduh manisnya.

"Bantu sih bantu, tapi akhirnya kalau tidak dihajar ya diintimidasi" Ujarku.

"Jadi, kau maunya dengan siapa ?" Tanyanya mulai putus asa.

"Denganmu saja !" Cetusku tanpa pikir panjang.

"E-eh ? tapi aku ini tak pan-"

"Juara tiga olimpiade matematika tingkat provinsi dan juara dua olimpiade MIPA tingkat nasional, masih mau bilang tak pandai ?" Ujarku sedikit menyeringai.

"um…itu kebetulan kok, lagipula tetap saja, yang dapat juara satu kalau tidak Asano- _kun_ ya Karma !" Sanggahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terbaik itu belum tentu nomor satu, lagipula aku maunya kamu, hanya kamu! Tidak Karma maupun Asano, aku maunya kamu !" Ujarku ngotot.

"Iya, ya ! tapi, tanganmu kalau pegangan jangan keras-keras dong !"

Aku terhenyak, baru menyadari bahwa aku menggenggam lengan Nagisa dengan kuat, hingga warna merah membekas apik pada pergelangan kurus itu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat…"Ujarku sembari nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti, di perpustakaan ya.." Nagisa berlalu cepat sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya.

Ah, kupikir hari ini tak begitu sial menurutku.

* * *

 _ **Gogo (Afternoon)**_

* * *

"AYO LATIHAN ! PEMAIN KUMPUL !

"MALEEESS !"

"AYO ! SEBELUM PEMBINA DATANG !"

"NANTI SAJA ! AKU LAGI MALES !"

" **ADEGAN SATU** …."

"MAMPUS LU ! LATIHAN YOK !"

" _ **CAMERA**_ …"

"LEVEL YANG PANJANG TARUH TENGAH WOY !"

" _ **ROLLING**_ …"

"PEDANGNYA TARUH DULU !"

" _ **ACTION !**_ "

Hiruk pikuk sore itu memenuhi gazebo sekolah. Teriakan demi teriakan terlontar nyaring, menabrak pilar penyangga atap dan memantul ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Lagu _Lavender's Blue_ ikut serta sebagai pengiring.

Tak banyak siswa yang berada di sekolah, mungkin hanya murid dengan keperluan yang terlewat pentinglah yang masih tinggal di sekolah. Laksana pemuda biru yang sedang menatap lembayung senja ditengah rehat latihan sembari memutar otak untuk adegan selanjutnya.

"Melamun ?"

 _Nyeeeess!_

Nagisa terkesiap. Dingin merambati pipi pualamnya yang kemerah-merahan. Sontak tangannya memegangi pipinya. Ia menoleh, mendapati teman berambut poni abnormalnya.

"Chiba- _kun_ ! Kau bikin kaget saja !"

"Maaf, maaf. Ini, sekaleng teh untukmu. _Otsukare_ ~" Ujar Chiba sembari menyerahkan kaleng teh.

"Wah,terima kasih, jadi merepotkanmu"

"Santai saja. Aku tahu kamu kecapekan setelah berteriak tadi" Sanggahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku" Ucap Nagisa malu-malu.

Chiba hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. Setelah itu hening, keduanya sama-sama membungkam suara. Mencari topik lain agar bisa dibahas bersama. Atmosfir disekitar mereka mulai memuakkan dada. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi mulut hanya berbisu saja.

"Um, Chiba- _kun_ itu… mengurus bagian apa ?" Tanya Nagisa sekedar baik budi yang terlewat basi.

"Perlengkapan atau bisa disebut juga properti. Kenapa ? butuh bantuan ?" Chiba berbalik tanya.

"Tidak juga. Properti drama sudah selesai, yah aku hanya menanyakannya saja.. haha.." Ujar Nagisa seraya tertawa garing renyah.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan drama ? Sudah berjalan dengan baik ?"

Nagisa menggeleng, "Perkembangannya tidak begitu bagus, pemainnya tak bisa diatur, seenaknya sendiri. Aku jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada mereka" Jawab Nagisa, wajahnya menunduk sedih.

"Kalau mereka tak bisa profesional, buang saja mereka, kita tak butuh pemain tak berguna. _Toh_ , mati satu tumbuh seribu, bukan ?" Ujar Chiba tajam. Nagisa bak dirajam.

"Itu tidak mudah, mengingat sekarang sudah mendekati hari H. Aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi pemilihan pemain lagi" Tolak Nagisa halus.

"Terserahmu. Aku hanya memberi saran" Ucap Chiba.

"Terima kasih-Hoaahm~"

"Mau tidur sebentar, Nagisa ?" Tawar Chiba.

"Ya, aku akan mengambil tasku untuk jadi bantal"

Sebelum Nagisa sempat berdiri, Chiba menarik lengan Nagisa. Membuat Nagisa kembali terduduk. Jemarinya menuntun kepala Nagisa bersandar pada bahunya.

"Apa yang-"

"Kau tak butuh tas sebagai bantal sementaramu. Ada aku disampingmu yang bisa kau jadikan sandaran" Ucap Chiba.

"Kita dilihat banyak orang, Chiba- _kun_!"

"Masa bodoh dengan orang lain, yang penting kau bisa beristirahat sebentar"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sudahlah, tidur saja !"

Nagisa menghela napas, menyerah pada pemuda dengan poni menutup mata itu. Akhirnya ia mulai memejamkan mata, sembari menetralisir degupan jantung yang kian lama makin cepat, sebelum jatuh dalam buaian alam mimpi.

" _Gute Nacht, Prizessin_."

* * *

 _ **Yoru (Evening)**_

* * *

Kala itu adalah malam yang mencekam bagi Shiota Nagisa. _Wallpaper_ bermotif bunga-bunga merah marun mempesona, kini bercak darah memenuhi dinding tak berdosa. Ruangan terang berpancar kebahagian telah jadi tempat eksekusi mati para pendusta. Sinar bulan menelusup masuk disela-sela robekan gorden akibat koyakan brutal. Sofa dan meja terbalik dan terbelah jadi dua.

Pemuda mungil itu merapat pada dinding, tubuhnya menggigil hebat, bibirnya bergemelutuk cepat, wajahnya pias pucat. Irisnya menoleh ke kiri, mendapati ibunya yang tergeletak, tak bergerak maupun bernapas. Napasnya memburu, jemari tangannya menjambaki rambut kebiruannya.

' _Tolong… Siapapun tolong aku…'_

Tap.

Nagisa mendongak. Iris _Aurum_ yang berkilat ditimpa segaris cahaya, menatapnya nyalang. Bibirnya mengukir senyum miring, seringai. Pipinya ternoda darah merah segar. Sebilah belati tergenggam erat pada jemari lesinya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku, K-karma ?"

Pemuda merah itu bergeming, namun langkah makin mendekati Nagisa, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Belati itu berkilau sengit ketika bertemu dengan cahaya tipis. Wajahnya sedingin es, lagaknya bagai robot, tatapannya datar tanpa perasaan –Bukan ! ini bukan Karma yang Nagisa kenal !

Langkahnya mendekat, jantung berdegup cepat, aliran darah mengalir kencang, kedua tangan berkeringat dingin. Setengah jiwanya sudah pergi, sedangkan setengah jiwa yang tertinggal sudah siap untuk dicabut paksa.

Karma mulai mengacungkan belati itu. Nafsu membunuhnya kentara jelas, menciutkan keberanian Nagisa.

Langit siap memainkan orkestranya yang menakutkan. Tawa setan siap berkumandang. Ruangan ini siap ia tinggalkan.

 _Sterben. Sterben. STERBEN. STERBEN._

Karma sudah berdiri di depannya, belati teracung bengis, mata tajam menghunus objek.

 _Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, Nagisa…._

Pisau terayun cepat, Nagisa menutup mata.

JLEB !

Setelah itu Nagisa terhempas ke lantai. Tak sadarkan diri, karena terlampau syok.

Karma mencabut pisau yang tertancap pada dinding berselimut wallpaper robek itu. Memandang lembut pada Nagisa sejenak, sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Nagisa" Bisiknya.

* * *

 _ **Mayonaka (Midnight)**_

* * *

Asano Gakushuu memijit atas hidungnya. Matanya ia pejamkan sejenak, mengusir pening yang menyerang telak pada syaraf halus. Ia menghempas napas lelah, kertas dalam genggamannya tak ia acuhkan. Selaput bening itu melirik bundaran yang berdetak. Jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka 12 dan jarum pendek yang mengistirahatkan diri angka yang sama.

Ketua Osis Kunugigaoka itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang di pembaringan sana. Terlelap dalam buaian bunga tidur panjang. Asano mendekat perlahan-lahan, berusaha tak membuat satu suarapun. Sekejap, dirinya sudah sampai pada bibir ranjang.

Iris _violet_ itu memandang lirih pada tubuh berhias selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan. Jemarinya menaut jari kecil milik pemuda surai langit itu. Wajahnya yang tertidur, terlihat damai bagai tak berbeban. Padahal pundak kecil nan ringkih itu telah memikul banyak problematika kehidupan. Nafasnya nampak naik-turun teratur.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur, Nagi ?" Gumamnya bertanya pada pemuda yang kerap disapa Nagisa. Sang objek hanya bergeming –memang seharusnya diam seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan sang empu.

"Kau tahu ? Ibumu, teman-temanmu –kelas 3E…" Asano mengambil napas.

"…mengharap kau bisa kembali bangun dan kembali bersama kami, aku janji, jika kau bangun, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman hiburan, seperti yang kita lalui saat kecil dulu. Kau ingat ?" Celotehnya tanpa balasan, persis seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dimana dia akan menjadikan kamar rawat inap Nagisa sebagai rumah keduanya, mengerjakan tugasnya, setelah itu bermonolog bersama Nagisa yang masih lelap dengan mimpinya.

"Kau ingat ? Dulu kita bertiga –Aku, kau dan si Setan Merah alias Karma bermain di taman Dream Land saat kelas dua SD, aku sempat panik kehilanganmu dan bocah merah itu, untunglah aku menemukan kalian berdua duduk-duduk santai di bangku" Ujarnya sembari terkekeh.

"Yah, aku rindu masa-masa itu, waktu kau masih bisa berlari dengan girang kesana-kemari, tertawa lepas tanpa kemunafikan dan selalu ceria setiap saat. Aku rindu itu semua, Nagi. Aku rindu kamu"

"Sudah puas dengar itu semua, Nagi ? Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Nagi. Mimpi indah" Ucapnya sembari mengecup lembut dahi Nagisa dan mematikan lampu, sebelum ikut terlelap di sebelah Nagisa.

* * *

 **Theme 2 : END**

* * *

 **VOCAB** **:**

 _Gute_ _Nacht_ : Selamat beristirahat

 _Prizessin_ : Puteri

 _Sterben_ : Bunuh

* * *

 **Halo ? /krik krik**

 **Ada yang kangen Arisa ? /gak ada**

 **Sebelumnya, Arisa minta maaaaaaaf baaaangeeet, ini ngaaaaaareeeeeeet banget naujubilleh ! dan malah post-nya di tengah UAS /bandel ni anak**

 **Terutama sama Shinra-san yang req tema 'Waktu' ini :'v sama Kuo-san yang req pair YuuNagi :'v Semoga terbalaskan yah~~**

 **Yah ada faktornya sih, nah disalah satu drabble ada curhatan Arisa disana :'v /cie melacur**

 **dan ada curhatan temen Arisa ikut masuk, silahkan ditebak :'v**

 **seperti biasa, saran tema sangat dibutuhkan :'v**

 **Sekian dari Arisa...**

 **Terima kritik dan saran...**

 **BUT, no for FLAME !**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
